


По бескрайним пескам

by n_child



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, мрачно и задумчиво
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_child/pseuds/n_child
Summary: Арранкар приходит к ней один или два раза в день. Ненадолго – туда и обратно, только чтобы выполнить свои обязанности и передать приказы.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	По бескрайним пескам

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through Endless Sands](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551617) by GeoFount. 



Уэко Мунго – сухое, бесплодное место. Серое, безликое и скучное. Место, которое Улькиорра зовет домом.

Он не знает, почему назначен телохранителем Орихиме, и ему, по большому счету, все равно. Эта женщина интересна Улькиорре, хотя он никогда в этом не признается. Есть в ней что-то еще, кроме интересующей Айзена силы.

Арранкар приходит к ней один или два раза в день. Ненадолго – туда и обратно, только чтобы выполнить свои обязанности и передать приказы.

Тем не менее, он – тот, кого Орихиме видит чаще всего. Дни сливаются в недели, и она постепенно сбрасывает свою нелепую маску, становясь именно той сильной женщиной, которая привлекла внимание Улькиорры. Он знает, что Иноуэ отчаянно тянется к общению. Какому угодно – лишь бы забыть о бесконечных «что», «когда» и «как». Но на него, Улькиорру, расчитывать не приходится.

Женщина заводит с ним беседы. По крайней мере пытается. Арранкар всегда отвечает коротко и по существу. После многочисленных и бесплодных попыток, Орихиме все же сдается.

Теперь, оставаясь одна, женщина разговаривает сама с собой. Рассказывает о том, как прошел день, что произошло вокруг, что изменилось в ней самой. Иногда говорит, что хотела бы быть сильнее. Иногда – хнычет и шмыгает носом.

Улькиорра не подслушивает нарочно, но все равно слышит. Ему безразлично, чем она занимается, пока не пытается сбежать. Но любопытство перевешивает, и он все же спрашивает:

\- С кем ты разговариваешь, когда остаешься одна?

Это первый его вопрос, не касющийся планов Айзена или ее товарищей. Вилка застывает на полпути ко рту Орихиме.

\- Как... как ты узнал об этом?

\- Просто отвечай.

Женщина моргает и медленно кладет вилку.

\- С братом, - отвечает она. – Я разговариваю с братом.

\- Твоим братом?

\- Да.

\- И где же он?

\- Умер.

Такой короткий ответ, совсем непохожий на ее обычный лепет. Улькиорра чувствует, что пленница не договаривает, что эта история – недавняя и болезненная – значит для нее больше, чем она хочет показать. Ему все равно, он не вдается в распросы.

Орихиме смотрит на него в упор.

\- А у тебя были братья?

\- У меня много братьев.

\- Я не об этом, - она качает головой. – Тогда, когда ты был человеком, у тебя были братья?

Улькиорра почти готов рассмеяться. Почти.

\- Когда я был человеком?

\- Ведь все пустые – люди, да? Ты ведь тоже когда-то был человеком?

Улькиора цепенеет. И молчит.

Орихиме не улавливает в нем перемены.

\- Ты помнишь, кем был? – настаивает она.

В какой-то момент, Улькиорре нестерпимо хочется задушить ее.. Сомкнуть пальцы на белой шее и сдавливать до тех пор, пока девица не перестанет задавать вопросы. Вместо этого он только сжимает кулаки.

\- Для того, кто мало знает, - говорит он, - ты слишком много болтаешь. Советую держать свои мысли при себе. Другие не будут снисходительны к подобным глупостям.

\- Глупости или нет, - упорствует Орихиме, - но ведь это правда?

С минуту арранкар смотрит на нее. Шагает вперед – женщина инстинктивно отступает. Улькиорра медленно наклоняется и поднимает упавшую вилку.

\- Я принесу тебе новую.

На этот раз, Иноуэ провожает его молча.

Он создан хоигиоку. Улькиорру создал Айзен. С помощью хоигиоку. Арранкар не знает и никогда не спрашивал, чем был прежде. Был ли он пустым, человеком, или сначала человеком, а потом пустым – неизвестно. Он знает только, что сотворен Айзеном, и понятия не имеет, что было раньше. Теперь он принадлежит Владыке.

Кварте ненавистен вопрос Орихиме. Айзен «воспитал» Улькиорру с мыслью, что все арранкары - одно и существуют лишь как неотъемлемые части единого целого. Арранкар не должен быть чем-то самдостаточным – он всего лишь частица.

Улькиорра прикосается к дыре в шее. Пробегается пальцами по гладкому краю и думает, почему край ровный, а не зазубренный. Разве может недостающая часть чего-то быть совершенна сама по себе? Совершеннее бескрайних серых песков?

***

\- Почему ты разговариваешь с братом?

Орихиме, измотанная за день приказами Айзена, устало растягивается на кровати и смотрит на посетителя мутным взглядом. Если она и удивлена внезапным интересом, то старается не подать виду.

\- Снова об этом?

Улькиорра пропускает вопрос мимо ушей.

\- Ты сказала, что он умер.

\- Да.

\- Тогда почему ты продолжаешь обращаться к нему?

\- Я верю, что он все еще меня слышит, - пожимает плечами Орихиме. Арранкар презрително фыркает.

\- Идиотка. Если он в Сообществе Душ, то уже никогда тебя не услышит.

Иноуэ закрывает глаза - слишком устала, чтобы с ним спорить.

\- Может, так я чувствую себя лучше, - говорит она.

\- Лучше?

\- Не такой одинокой.

Улькиорра полу-снисходительно замолкает, будто услышав несмешную шутку. Орихиме открывает глаза. Изучающе смотрит на него.

\- А что? – спрашивает она. – Разве ты так не делаешь?

\- Нет.

\- Почему?

\- Это бесмыссленно.

\- Что?

\- Никто не услышит, - спокойно поясняет он. – Ты разговариваешь с пустотой.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - она сонно зевает. – Главное, не чтобы тебя слушали. Главное – говорить. Иногда нужно притвориться, что кто-то слышит, даже если это не так. Это помогает от одиночества.

Арранкар не понимает.

\- Это глупо.

Иноуэ слабо улыбается.

\- Может быть. Но если мне становится легче, то какая разница, глупо это или нет?

Улькиорра все еще не понимает. Он не знает, что такое одиночество, и не думает, что ему доведется это узнать.

***

Орихиме не плачет, когда ее бьют. Она не злится или делает вид, что не злится. Лицо ее печально, словно женщина жалеет не себя, а тех, кто избивает ее.

Арранкарши ненавидят Орихиме всей своей душой. Говорят, что за слабость и бесполезность, называют ее айзеновской игрушкой и обещают, что когда закончат, на нее будет страшно смотреть.

Улькиорра не застает вторжения, он приходит, когда все уже закончилось, и молча смотрит, как Орихиме – избитая, окровавленная – дрожит и стонет. Из-под ее ресниц не скатывается ни единой слезинки.

Он знает, что эта женщина никогда не плачет о себе. Только о других.

\- У тебя бывает чувство, будто ты остался совсем один в целом мире?

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо, - как-то очень серьезно говорит она. – Это хорошо.

Когда Улькиорра уходит, они снова пробираются в ее комнату, словно мыши в кладовую. Будь он здесь, они бы не посмели – не настолько глупы.

И не настолько глупы, чтобы убить или серьезно навредить «гостье», оставляя лишь ссадины и порезы, которые сходят за несколько дней. Айзену все равно, что происходит с Орихиме, пока она в состоянии исполнять свои обязанности.

Крысы бросаются наутек, едва заслышав Улькиорру. Они знают, что будет, если он их поймает.

\- Почему они меня так ненавидят? – тихо спрашивает Иноуэ.

\- Потому что ничто красивое здесь не выживает.

Кварта не предлагает пленнице свою помощь, но женщина и не просит о помощи. Улькиорра молча смотрит, как она ковыляет к постели.

\- А у тебя это бывает? – неожиданно спрашивает он.

\- Что?

\- Чувство, как будто ты одна в целом мире.

Орихиме закрывает глаза и вздыхает.

\- Теперь – да.

Остаток ночи он проводит у ее двери, отгоняя крадущиеся по полу тени.

***

Ее товарищи гибнут один за другим. Сначала женщина-шинигами, за ней – красноволосый. Потом Ичиго. Удивительно, но дольше и яростнее всех сражается квинси. Он умирает с именем Иноуэ на губах.

Сначала она не плачет. Не верит, что они мертвы. Улькиорра рассказывает ей все в подробностях. Не чтобы помучить – просто он презирает тех, кто не осознает и не принимает реальность. Улькиорра не обманывает себя иллюзиями или надеждой на будущее. Улькиорра живет только настоящим.

После этого Орихиме плачет. Оплакивает каждого из них.

Она залечивает раны Улькиорры, полученные им в схватке с Куросаки. Орихиме не расспрашивает, а он не рассказывает, но женщина прячет глаза и за остаток дня не произносит ни слова.

Арранкар делает вид, что ничего не замечает.

Кварте все же хватает жестокости сообщить пленнице, что Ичиго мертв. Но не хватает духа признаться, что именно он убил рыжего шинигами.

Дольше всех остается в живых Чад. Его не добивают, потому что Айзену интересно, откуда в простом человеке такая мощь, и он использует Орихиме, чтобы это выяснить.

Несколько дней подряд над чужаком проводят опыты.

Иноуэ не видит пыток, но всегда чувствует. Она трясется, как осиновый лист, и успокаивается, только когда рейацу Чада, наконец, гаснет.

Орихиме наивно считала, что, придя сюда, спасет тех, кого любит. Болезненно предсказуемая. Любящая мать, добровольно приносящая себя в жертву ради своих «детей».

Теперь все ее дети мертвы.

\- Я думаю... - неожиданно говорит Иноуэ в один из дней, будто очнувшись от тяжелого сна, - что теперь хотела бы отправиться домой.

Улькиорра смотрит на нее через пустую комнату и такое же пустое молчание между ними. Почему женщина всегда вынуждает его объяснять очевидное?

\- Ты не можешь уйти.

Орихиме хмурится.

\- Что ты получишь, когда все закончится?

\- Айзен-сама хочет править миром.

\- Я о другом, - говорит она, зарываясь пальцами в подол одежды. – Я знаю, чего хочет Айзен. На что надеешься ты?

Улькиорра долго смотрит на нее в упор. Он никогда не задумывался об этом, и заданный вопрос как будто выхватывает из темноты что-то совершенно очевидное, что он странным образом упустил из виду. От этого становится неуютно.

\- А это важно?

Орихиме грустно улыбается.

\- Нет. Наверное, нет.

Теперь она разговаривает с ними.

С Рукией, Ишидой, Чадом, даже с Ренджи, которого едва знала. Но чаще всего женщина разговаривает с Ичиго.

Улькиорра достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы догадаться о ее чувствах к Куросаки. Арранкар почти жалеет, что не рассказал тому о любви Орихиме, прежде чем убить. Может тогда рыжий шинигами сражался бы лучше. Как квинси.

А может быть, именно поэтому отчаянее всех дрался Улькиорра.

\- В последнее время ты разговариваешь со своими друзьями, - замечает арранкар, не заботясь о том, как Орихиме отреагирует на столь личный вопрос.

Она вытирает лицо.

\- Да.

\- Что ты говоришь им?

\- Что скучаю, - женщина чуть не задыхается, сдавливая пальцами собственное горло. – И что мне жаль.

\- Чего?

\- Что они погибли.

Улькиорра фыркает и поворачивается к двери.

\- Ты не виновата, - заявляет он.

Орихиме поднимает на него пронзительный взгляд.

\- Что?

\- Я сказал, это не твоя вина.

Кварта отворачивается, становясь к ней в профиль.

– Они сами решили прийти, - говорит он. – Их жизнь не имела к тебе отношения, и не ты виновата в их смерти.

В какой-то момент арранкару кажется, что Орихиме снова ударит его. Вместо этого она тихо вздыхает.

\- Спасибо.

Улькиорра почти сбегает, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. От бы предпочел пощечину. По крайней мере, он знал, что с этим делать.

Ночью из ее комнаты доносится глухой звук: что-то тяжелое упало и ударилось о пол. Улькиорра – неусыпный сторожевой пес – вскакивает. Он без стука врывается в комнату.

Орихиме лежит на полу в нескольких метрах от кровати. Дергается, крутится, бормочет что-то в бреду. Глаза ее закрыты. Улькиорра возвышается над пленницей. Ее губы беззвучно шевелятся, руки судорожно пытаются поймать кого-то незримого, кого-то из сна. Арранкар склоняется над Иноуэ. Колеблется. Не считая той давней пощечины, они ни разу не прикасались друг к другу. Он накрывает своей ладонью ладонь Орихиме. Дыра в шее начинает гореть. Он игнорирует жжение и поднимает женщину на руки. От движения она просыпается. Улькиорра замирает и пристально смотрит на нее. Иноуэ удивленно моргает, протягивает руку и нежно прикасается к отметинам на его щеках.

\- Почему ты плачешь?

Утро он встречает у ее постели. Женщина мечется во сне, бормочет, разговаривает с кем-то незримым. Улькиорра трогает ее лоб – разумеется только чтобы проверить температуру – и она открывает глаза. Орихиме замирает. Они смотрят друг на друга одно бесконечное мгновенье, а потом арранкар шагает назад.

\- Ты снова разговаривала с братом. Он когда-нибудь отвечает тебе?

\- Никогда.

Разница между ними, думает Улькиорра, в том, что мир Орихиме полон возможностей выбора. Все последствия для нее – результат собственных решений. Его же состоит из приказов. Для него не существует последствий, потому что он делает только то, что ему говорят. Улькиорра не значет чувства вины. Орихиме наполнена этим чувством до краев, потому что, даже насильно поставленная перед выбором, выбирала сама. Для нее это - шах и мат. Что бы она ни делала, проигрыш заранее предопределен.

***

\- Пожалуйста, - Орихиме дрожит, падая перед ним на колени, цепляется за него и просит, - помоги мне сбежать.

Улькиорра отступает так, чтобы она не смогла дотянуться.

\- Тебе не следует унижаться, - отвечает он. – Встань.

Женщина как всегда не слушается. Она дрожит на полу - маленькая и беспомощная, так не похожая на ту сильную женщину, которую он привык видеть. Это отвратительно.

\- Поднимись.

\- Ты поможешь мне?

\- Не будь дурой.

Какое-то время она молча дрожит, потом поднимает на него взгляд.

\- Тогда, помоги мне убить его? - она изворачивается и почти дотягивается до него.

Улькиора пристально смотрит на нее. Втягивает носом воздух. Орихиме пахнет слезами и отчаянием. Это странным образом напоминает ему об отметине в основании собственной шеи. И все это настолько отвратительно, что он просто уходит.

Улькиорра возвращается, когда она уже успокоилась. Орихиме сидит, обхватив руками колени, - тихая и печальная. Первым заговаривает арранкар.

\- Почему ты хочешь сбежать?

Она смотрит в открытое окно: резкое солнце оставляет на полу такой же резкий свет.

\- И правда, почему? - бормочет Орихиме себе под нос.

\- У тебя ничего не осталось там, - продолжает Улькиорра. – Ты потеряла все.

Она даже не вздрагивает.

\- Я знаю.

\- Тогда зачем тебе свобода?

Орихиме оборачивается и улыбается ему грустной отстраненной улыбкой.

\- Разве ты не знал, что «свобода» – просто еще один синоним для «нечего терять»?

В Уэко Мунго не бывает дождей, но сегодня небо затянуто облаками.

\- Сегодня, - говорит Орихиме. – Я думаю, что это случится сегодня.

Она проводит рукой по волосам, будто проверяя, на месте ли заколки.

\- Сегодня?

\- Да. Сегодня я положу конец всему этому.

\- Чему этому?

Женщина не отвечает. Она смотрит Улькиорре прямо в глаза.

\- Если бы я напала на Айзена, ты бы убил меня?

Арранкар замирает. Что-то внутри щелкает, словно открывается дверь ловушки.

\- Ты это задумала? – осторожно спрашивает он.

Орихиме не отвечает. Она стоит напротив него, прижав руку к сердцу и смотрит своими огромными, отчаянными глазами.

\- Пожалуйста, - просит девушка.

Он смотрит на нее и внезапно понимает, каково это – чувствовать себя последним человеком на Земле. Улькиорра закрывает глаза и сдается.

\- Хорошо.

Она улыбается.

\- Спасибо.

Он не уворачивается, когда она тянется к нему, но ее поцелуй еще долго отзывается в горле жгучим огнем.

***

Улькиорра не знал одиночества, потому что никогда ничего не имел. Ни разу у него не было того, что даровали бы только ему и только для того, чтобы в итоге отнять.

Это Орихиме виновата в его одиночестве, и он проклял бы ее, если бы мог. Но ее нет. Нет и никогда не будет.

Улькиорра наконец понимает, что она имела в виду.

\- Ты разговаривал с кем-то вчера ночью, - замечает Гриммджоу.

Кварта бросает на него косой сумрачный взгляд и молчит.

\- Кто с тобой был?

\- Никого.

\- Тогда с кем ты разговаривал?

Он долго не отвечает.

\- Ни с кем, - в конце концов произносит он. – Абсолютно ни с кем.

***

Улькиорра делает первый шаг сквозь бескрайние пески.


End file.
